


making maps

by xShieru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, law eats ass or smth idk i wrote this monster at 5 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShieru/pseuds/xShieru
Summary: It's Luffy who is usually in control.Not today, though.





	making maps

**Author's Note:**

> Faces downnnn asses upppp thats the way we like to EAT ASS  
> Jesus this is a mess but my wife encouraged me to finish writing this bullshit (and it was damn hard since luffy is the acest ace to ever ace) tbh just had to brush up on my smut skills  
> Look just take it or leave it b-baka

"Do you know where the problem in communication lies between us, Straw hat?” Law snaps the heavy tome in his hands shut, “This. This stuff right here.”

  
“I thought we were past the “Straw hat”, Torao,” Luffy hums, nose rubbing against the column of his second favorite seat’s (first one being the special spot on Thousand Sunny, of course) neck. He has it in him to pout. If Law's hands weren’t currently trying to tear through the impossibly thick cover of the horror book that Nico-ya has recommended, by now he’d be swatting the back of Luffy’s head, gentleness set aside and forgotten. He quizzically eyes the book, considers and weighs his options, decides that Luffy’s petulant child-like whining just isn’t worth it and attempts to resign himself to their current… predicament.

  
Luffy is persistent if not oblivious and values proximity above all, hands constantly wandering, seeking skin to skin contact; a casual touch of pinkies whenever they walked side by side, careful touches on the face, neck, exposed and inked forearms. Law continues shrugging him off as though Straw hat is diseased, still a little weirded out by the newly-acquired concept of personal space being either nonexistent or completely optional but the more he tries to avoid Luffy, the more the boy sticks to him like a wet piece of parchment, wraps himself around every exposed inch available. Sometimes literally.

  
Law detests those instances almost as much as he secretly clings to them, especially during his private moments whenever he feels like the void itself and touch-starved beyond belief.

  
“Call me Luffy,” he laughs, by now a familiar shishishi in his ear. Law’s neck flushes uncomfortably and he sets the heavy book down in favor of rubbing at the heated skin. Well, forget reading. He’s been going over the same line for over five minutes now – it's hard to focus when Luffy's nosing at him as though he's too busy trying to memorize Law’s scent or trying to crawl into his skin. He smells of antiseptics and morgue, Law knows it to be true, but Luffy always has to rebute it somehow so he's long since given up on that argument in particular.

  
“Luffy," he swallows when the said man attempts to meld into him once more, feels the wide smile pressed against his tender neck. He’s content like this, whereas Law –

  
“Mhm?”

  
“Why?”

  
He’s met with a face scrunched up in confusion. His neck feels cold now that Luffy’s face isn’t in it. Empty somehow. “Why what?”

  
“This,” Law vaguely gestures at their intimate pose. Luffy is stuck on him like a wet leaf while Law’s unsuccessfully attempting to peacefully lounge on the bed – their bed now, they share it more often than not because describing Straw hat as an intense cuddle bug would be a bit of understatement – and racks his brain for proper sentences that make at least a lick of sense and won’t embarrass him in the process. “We’ve talked about this.”

  
Luffy makes an exaggeratedly disgusted face, sticks out his tongue. It’s a weird thing to notice, but he has a cute tongue – it fits him. Luffy’s fucking cute in general. “Yeah, space and rules, I get it, yadda yadda. I’d back off if I knew you hated it and you don’t. So I win!” he exclaims with a toothy grin and Law feels that he needs sunglasses or else he’ll go blind from this radiant exposure.

“I’ve yet to tell you how I feel about this arrangement so you don’t get to decide this by yourself,” Law pulls a sour face as though he’s just taken a huge bite out of an unripe lemon – which he did, actually, yesterday even, because all of then were a little drunk and they were playing some games to take the high off quicker – and eats those words immediately because Luffy’s calloused and searing-hot palm slides a little lower down his twitching torso, fingertip tapping at the strip of skin where Law’s plain black hoodie rides up just enough and then boldly rests on Law’s crotch.

  
It’s _Luffy_ , but this is still a little unexpected and strangely erotic because while they’ve fooled around a grand total of two times, Luffy’s never really taken any actual initiative to take things to a different level. Or seemed into it, for that matter. Law figured that Luffy wasn’t into this kind of stuff in general and didn’t press the issue further, content with hugs and occasional cuddles. Law didn’t exactly feel the urge to fuck when his life was already doing a pretty damn good job at it, rest days included.

  
He doesn't even notice himself getting aroused, not that he's too surprised by it because a lapful of clingy, eager boyfriend usually does this sort of thing to a healthy male in his mid-twenties, but Luffy clearly takes notice of it. Suddenly the occasional neck-nibbles make so much more sense.

  
“Don’t lie to me,” Luffy mutters somewhere into the juncture of his neck – which is a lot more exposed than it should be, Law belatedly registers – and unceremoniously bites into it as though he’s a meat loaf presented to the future pirate king on a silver platter, gold ribbon on top and all. He might as well be because Law sure as hell isn’t going to back off now that things are like this and their predicament is slowly shifting into something so much more. Maybe.

  
If Luffy asked, Law would do a whole lot more than lie back on some expensive metal platter. It’s a shameful thought that seals and stamps his predetermined defeat, but he’s weak to Straw hat and the kid knows this, uses this knowledge to his advantage.  
Luffy is not as innocent as he seems.

  
“Fuck,” Law utters. Then, just to be an asshole and maintain the unaffected façade, adds “Drool less.”

  
Luffy licks a short stripe on the side of his cheek in retaliation and Law laughs before pushing the grinning kid away. “I don’t remember dating a dog.”

  
“Dogs are cute, loyal and lovable. You should consider yourself lucky, Torao!” Luffy wastes no time rewrapping himself around him, hands loosely clasped behind the now-marked neck – oh, he cannot wait for the teasing fest he’s going to get from the rest of Luffy’s crew. The bubbly kid looks as though he's thinking something over, brows furrowing to the point Law wants to interrupt the seemingly-painful process with a good-natured “you're gonna hurt yourself” but Luffy suddenly recalls what he wanted to say.

“Dogs love bones as well,” he winks, wiggling his eyebrows. Anticipating Law’s reaction.

  
Trafalgar nearly spits. “Did Cook-ya teach you that one?"

  
“Nope, it was Nami. She told me that there was this guy and – “ Luffy shrugs, bored, "Don’t remember, don’t care, doesn’t matter.” He falls on his side and straight onto the comfortable bed, tightening his arms around Law. The latter knows that at this point struggling is futile and falls on top of Straw hat, balancing on his elbows. The pose is weird, Law’s hip rests at an awkward angle but he indulges Luffy’s whiny request; “cuddle me, come onnnn.”

  
He’s far too prideful to ask for kisses but by now Law knows his body language far too well; the unconscious subtle shifts in Luffy’s averted gazes and the slight pout of his lips whenever he wants to be kissed. If he’s feeling particularly adventurous, Luffy simply grabs Law by the collar, niceties aside, and wetly meshes their mouths together, teeth clicking – a silent demand for a deep kiss, for Law to either give in or take lead.

  
Their mouths slot against each other, familiar, and Law closes his tired eyes, combing back Luffy’s rough strands from his tightly squeezed eyelids and furrowed eyebrows. The way he always scrunches up in concentration is endearing to say the least and his bony fingers tighten in the back of Law’s hoodie, palms warm against his spine and the side of his torso.

  
Today, Luffy’s pliant, needy, and Law understands the unvoiced pleas immediately, readjusts them so that he can smoothly move his daintier hands to rest on Luffy’s rough, battle-marred palms and then twines their fingers together. Lets himself devour his significant annoyance, drown in his warmth, mouths producing wet, lewd sounds.

  
Luffy audibly groans against his lips when Law nips on the lower one sharply enough for it to sting and then pulls away, breathless and clearly unfocused.

  
Law nearly winces but holds back. He will stop if Luffy asks, he will do everything Luffy asks –

  
“Not enough,” Straw hat startles him into stunned silence, panting still. He frees one hand from Law’s strangely delicate grasp to wipe away at the straying spit. Smooths his fingertips over Law’s lower lip, watches him struggle to keep down the full-body shudder and control the overwhelming urge to put his mouth around the digits and suck them in.

  
But first comes first. “You want to,” Law still can hardly believe what he’s hearing and even voicing this out is surreal somehow. Like if he says it out loud it will prove to be fake. “Do you want to take this further?”

  
Luffy trembles at the note of quiet desperation in Torao’s smooth, lust-laden voice, something warm unfurling in his chest. “Yeah,” he confirms with as much affection and confidence he can muster. “I wanna.”

  
But before Law can dive in and claim his prize, Straw hat places a palm against his moist mouth, gaze determined when he says, "Just without the,” Law’s eyes widen when he sees Luffy look around awkwardly as if racking his brain for the right words to say something that's resting right on the tip of his tongue, but ends up drawing a blank. Instead he makes an ok sign with his left hand and pushes his finger through the ring a few times, looking significantly uncomfortable. “Without that part. It feels too weird and I don’t like it,” Luffy says resolutely, shame already forgotten.

  
Law’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion and wonderment, “I’m not sure where to even begin to question this but,” Law bites on the inside of Luffy’s palm and then kisses it to soothe the sting – in a discreet way of course – shoots him a sultry look which he saves for when he needs something really badly and all negotiations fail, “Maybe no one’s fucked you good enough for you to make sure?” he offers, already predicting the answer.

  
“They did,” Luffy says casually and Law wants to laugh in amazement because Luffy and sex? No, they don’t match. Sometimes he doubted that Straw hat knew the basic concept of the act but he figured that even someone like Luffy wasn’t that ignorant. He’s a pirate for fuck’s sake, “Twice, even. I hated it. Doing it and getting it done to me was,” he sticks out his perfect tongue at the clearly disastrous memories, “Bleh. Don’t wanna repeat that.”

  
“I’m surprised you even had sex,”

  
Luffy actually looks offended at that, “I had to try out everything on my first month at the sea. Everything that pirates do. Shanks’ crew would talk about picking up girls and sometimes men and I thought I’d check into it," he explains with a casual shrug. Law’s eyebrows nearly rise to his hairline. “It was kinda lame. Not as cool as they made it out to be. Left me feeling dirty and wrong afterwards.”

  
Law can’t keep down his snickering. “Yeah, sex usually does that.”

  
“Well, sex is lame anyways!” Luffy crosses his arms with a childish pout. Law smiles down at his determined little sea goblin. “Who needs it!?”

  
“I guess I do,” Law half-jokes. At Luffy’s scandalized look, Law pokes the tip of his scrunched up nose, “Sometimes.”

  
The most unpredictable thing occurs next when Luffy roughly pushes him aside and onto the heavenly mattress, quickly straddling his wide-eyed boyfriend, hands clawing at the squared shoulders and pushing them into the sheets with quite some force. Did he say something wrong? Luffy glares and Law feels a chill travel down his spine. All things considered this should kill the mood completely but somehow it doesn’t, only adds to Law’s ever-growing excitement.

  
Does he have a thing for manhandling? Luffy doing the deed, specifically?

  
Thinks back to his past encounters. Of course he does. He’s been celibate for so long that he’s nearly forgotten the thrills that came with rough treatment. The unpredictability. Sometimes pain, but Law resolutely decides not to exploit any of those… hidden kinks today. Luffy is his top priority.

  
“How many?” the kid hisses, displeased. His expression makes Law blink in confusion.

  
“Fuck buddies?”

  
Luffy scoffs, visibly upset and angered. “How _many?_ ” he repeats again and Law doesn’t have to question him because bullseye.

  
It makes his heart stutter inside his chest – this possessiveness is cute not to mention makes Law feel important. Something he’s never felt while he was around those people from his past. “I don’t remember,” Law admits. It's true - he'd usually be too drunk to see their faces. As long as they had a dick, they qualified. “A lot.”

  
Luffy stares at him for a few long seconds, suspicious, analyzing. Law mentally counts them down – eleven, twelve, thirteen – before Luffy grabs his face and kisses him, wasting no time in putting his tongue to work. Law eagerly opens his mouth and brings him down to fully rest on his toned torso, grunting when Luffy squirms with a purpose.

  
“Lu – “

  
The brat presses a bony finger to his lips, gaze intense, nearly drilling holes into Law’s face, “You’re going to forget them all. I’m gonna make sure of that. You’ll remember me alone,” Every word is followed by a soft press of Luffy’s lips on the side of his jaw and Law nearly dies at how good it feels, how electrifying it is. Every little possessive word travels south and Luffy clearly feels it, grinds on top him. Shit that feels great. If this keeps up, he’s gonna forget how to breathe in and out. “It’s because you’re mine now, okay?” Luffy whispers somewhere by his ear and bravely nips at Law’s oh-so-fucking red cartilage.

  
Law produces a garbled noise and rocks his hips up, twice and sharp, back arching off the mattress despite the additional weight and meeting Luffy’s teasing grinding in earnest. Luffy slides the tip of his nose against Law’s, intimate and sensual, exhaling warm and wet against Law’s parted mouth sharply sucking in air and his fingertips drift to his exposed neck peppered in red hickeys and they fucking squeeze.

  
Law moans.

  
Luffy’s eyes are lidded when he squeezes Law’s sharp jaw in his hand, roughly turning it to face him – oh god, when has he pressed his face into the pillows? Why are they suddenly wet? Is he fucking drooling?

  
Luffy is going to drive him nuts.

  
“ _Mine_ , alright?” he reminds again and Law knows that he’s to answer – Luffy’s the one taking control. He’s to obey and forget the others and focus solely on him, on their rendezvous – not like he’s had much of an option before. He’d gladly discard all of his past hazy memories about those insignificant one night stands for the sake of one tiny encounter with Luffy.

  
Law can only nod, pride too bloated to voice out the desperate screaming happening inside his mind - _“yes yes yes, always”_ \- and sharply nods, eyes fixed on Luffy’s brown irises, gaze unwavering. They’re nearly disappearing in the pools of black, Luffy’s pupils bloated beyond belief.

  
The latter pecks him on the lips, short and impersonal. Law nearly whines in objection – where’s his reward? “Show me,” Luffy goads, teasing the skin below his ear with that perfect, cursed, pink tongue. “Show me how you do it. And you better make me feel good,” he huffs and Law’s never been harder in his goddamn life, not when he’s got Luffy playing with the sides of his neck, putting random pressure on all of his sensitive spots, making a map, memorizing – the slight twitches, startled noises, half-concealed moans; encouragement to keep on going without hesitation.

  
Luffy lets himself be kissed and Law hooks his fingers under the material of his red, open shirt, taking his sweet time peeling it off – Luffy’s a sucker for a teasing touch. This knowledge spurs him on and he lodges a thigh between Luffy’s lean, curvy legs. The kid is a piece of eye candy – despite the dumb sentences constantly spilling out of his mouth killing part of his potential charm – that much no one could deny, and Law feels damn blessed to have this divine man all to himself, rocking against his thigh like it’s the end of the world and Law’s the last person staying with him. A person he absolutely has to fuck before he inevitably ends up being alone.

  
His back is sensitive to the touch and Law counts down the ridges of his spine with his thumb while Luffy drools into his mouth, somehow making it sexy when it should be pretty damn gross under different circumstances. Law figures that if it were anyone but Luffy doing this by now they’d be chopped into pieces, half of their limbs thrown into the sea, scattered across the New World. He kneads at Luffy’s ass because while Trafalgar Law has travelled far and wide and has encountered people of all shapes and sizes he’s yet to see an ass anything like Monkey D. Luffy’s behind. It’s probably a match made in heaven – his palms and those bubble cheeks and Luffy moans his encouragement, making Law shiver in return. Illegal. Fucking illegal.

  
Luffy sucks in a deep breath that might be his but could also be Law’s and pushes his palms under the black hoodie, fingers running down his sides, never quite where Law wants them to but that’s okay because today, Luffy is the one who needs to get the most.

  
Those shorts and that sash are undeniably in the way so Law rips off the yellow piece of material, throwing it into some unnamed corner of the small room and works at the pesky buttons of the shorts.

  
Luffy whines straight into his ear, round face beet-red and pressed into the pillow and he bucks his slim hips into Law’s lingering fingers when the latter retracts them with a smug smirk.

  
Luffy looks up, confused, dazed, undeniably offended. “What are you – “

  
Law slaps his ass in reply. The kid squeaks in surprise, clearly spurred on – Law can almost see him twitch in his pants. Huh. Worth noting. He slides his hands to rest on those bare, sharp hips, thumbing mindless circles there. Shit, the kid is nicely shaped. Rough, but not too much. Curvy but in no way feminine. He’s perfect and Law fucking wants him on his “Knees. Get off me and on your knees,” he simpers, innocently batting his eyelashes and while Luffy looks stuck between wanting to deck him for being a goddamn cocktease – quite literally in this scenario – and scurrying down to put Law’s cock into his mouth – he wouldn’t mind it, really – he decides to reluctantly obey, shooting one wary look before doing as he’s told.

  
This is like a dream come true.

  
Pleased with the view, Law positions himself behind the tense kid, his shoulders flushed and sweat gathering in the dip of his back. He’s seen many backs, many people submitting themselves like that, but Luffy is on a whole new level. He throws an embarrassed stare over his shoulder as if to ask “well, what now?” and Law leans over his cute butt to kiss him on the cheek.

  
On the nape of his neck.

  
Luffy grinds right into his tenting jeans. _God._

  
Law bites back a feral groan and the urge to roll back his eyes – if he were a weaker man, he probably would’ve busted a nut right then and there. But he’s not done, no, not even started with his plans yet. Oh, the things he wants to do to this guy, little ideas he’s entertained every now and then, right before crashing with the kid cuddled up into his side, completely naked, or even worse, positioned on top of him. Right after some heated make out session too. He couldn’t touch but he was allowed to dream, allowed to have a moment of weakness.

  
He's a mere man and Luffy is a sexual devil, dead set on driving Law insane with the circular motions of his hips, bucking into Law with every open-mouthed kiss placed on his spine. His muscles quiver upon contact with lips, contracting whenever Law decides to suck in a mark, bite.

  
“Hurry, don’t tease, Torao,” Luffy whines, high-pitched, when Law licks a long, teasing stripe from his nape all the way to the lower back, the waistline of his jean shorts.

  
Law huffs a breath against the wet, prickling skin, making his lover shiver in anticipation and unceremoniously pulls the garment off, just like Luffy asked him to.

The cool air on his ass makes him suck in a surprised breath and he seems to be only a little shy at being exposed in this sort of compromising angle, shapely hips up and upper body meshed into the sheets. Luffy claws at the white linen, breath rasping and Law wants nothing more than to admire the great view for just a little while longer but the kid tells him to stop staring, voice a bit too strained, shaky.

  
The last part of his warbling sentence comes out in a long, desperate moan when Law pulls his round cheeks apart and bites on the right side, sucking in a painful mark. Straw hat seems to be at a loss of what to do, wanting to do everything at once – pull away in shock, push into Law’s face to indicate where he wants that mischievous mouth the most, stay still and continue shivering, waiting through it all lest Law might tease him yet again.

  
Being a good, patient boy doesn’t suit him in the slightest so Luffy firmly goes for the second option, chasing the feeling of that wet tongue. Law wants to laugh at the kid’s eagerness but can’t blame him – he had to deal with this sort of thing as well and it was certainly something. He watches the kid’s pink entrance twitch when he slides his thumb over the dip of his tailbone, shy of touching the crack. Observes the muscles twitch in anticipation, legs beginning to shake, straining with effort to hold up his weight. Law’s almost flattered.

  
He drags that teasing thumb right over Luffy’s asshole just to drink in the reaction that it earns him. The kid positively turns into a mess and Law’s certain that if they keep on doing this, he’ll render the future king of pirates into a moaning, begging -

  
Luffy doesn’t beg but the watery look that he sends over a naked shoulder speaks a million words. Law says nothing, circles the pink, puckered entrance and when Luffy’s breath turns especially ragged, he takes pity and leans in to taste him, hesitating only for a few seconds at most.

  
The full-body twitch that shocks Luffy’s body and makes him pound a fist into the pillow, voice muffled into the crumpled sheets, is a reward in itself.

  
It’s a quick brush of tongue, not even dead-center, but it’s enough to render Luffy to this. The kid wiggles his slim hips, pressing down on Law’s thumb resting at his entrance, not yet in. It kinda makes him question the no penetration rule but Luffy’s the type of person to pull unexpected shit like this at the very last second.

  
“Oh my go – _ahgh,_ Torao!” Luffy garbles before shoving his face back into the sheets, muscles tensing. Law flicks his tongue again, over the thumb, catching the reddened sides. His free hand spreads him further, fingers digging in hard enough to leave behind bruises. “Come on,” the kid urges, bossy as ever and Law obeys, unwilling to wait a second longer.

  
He’s not one to eat someone out – it’s… unhygienic, to say the least – but when it comes to Luffy, Law seemingly doesn’t mind it, solely focused on the sounds that his tongue gouges from this beautiful man, writhing on the bed for him. He wants Luffy to like it and puts effort into it, pushing his long since forgotten knowledge to the forefront of his mind.

When he pushes the tip of his skilled tongue past the too-tight ring of muscle eagerly twitching around him, Luffy throws his black-haired head back with a loud gasp and a strained laugh that go right to Law’s dick, making him hot all-over, “Damn, Torao, this is – _ahh,_ better than I thought it might feeee- _eh!”_ he unabashedly screams when Law pushes the tip of his thumb right next to his tongue, spreading just a little wider.

  
Luffy nearly fucking sobs, hips shaking so badly that he appears to be about to fall over.

  
Through it all, Law doesn’t stop, doesn't rest, only speeds up his motions, pressing into the kid’s willing ass even further. Straw hat keens at it, nearly tearing the sheets in his steel-like grasp, entire upper body flushed a beautiful shade of red – he nearly matches his discarded shirt in hue. Law dutifully fingers him, dragging his tongue over the entrance, on the sensitive skin above it and Luffy groans, puts all of his weight on Law’s braced arms – he can no longer stay upright.

  
“Shit, something’s happening – “ Luffy whines heatedly, drooling against the pillow, the side of his face nearly sticking to it. His eyes are screwed shut, focused on the unfamiliar sensation. “I’m gonna – “

  
Law bites his ass again, soothing the sting with an apologetic lick. “Let it,” is all he says and Luffy weakly bucks his hips one last time, clamping hard around Law’s tongue.

  
The sensation is enough to set him off him as well and while it’s a little embarrassing that he’s come untouched in his goddamn jeans, he’s expected nothing less – this was one of the most erotic experiences he’s ever had in his life. It might have to do with the fact that Luffy’s his first official lover – it automatically makes it special, important.

  
Luffy pants into his ever-growing puddles of drool like some dog in heat, the flush slowly receding. Law lovingly pats his perfect butt and tries to ignore the discomfort in his pants – disgusting.

Luffy peels one eye open, shooting his lover a drained look “wait, what about you?” he asks with a yawn. He seems ready to pass out – Law cannot blame him. He’s confident in his efforts and Luffy’s probably just experienced the single most accomplished orgasm of his life. “I should take care of it,” he offers, despite the insistent pull of sleep and Law shakes his head no, a fond smirk on his face.

  
“Too late for that,” he says with a shrug and then cards his fingers through Luffy's sweat-dampened coal strands. The kid sighs in contentment and leans into the loving touch.

  
“M, if you say so, Traffy,” he mumbles, closing his heavy-lidded eyes and enjoying himself, relishing in the afterglow. “You’re too good to me.”

  
“Did you enjoy it at least?” Law asks, just a little self-conscious. Criticism is good for future reference, that is, if Luffy’s even willing to give him a second chance afterwards.

  
“Very much,” Luffy grins, lazy. “Might take back my earlier statements. Still don’t wanna go all the way but this felt too good. Probably because it was you, Torao!” Luffy exclaims and Law flushes, quickly throwing a blanket over his butt-naked lover. It’s a mess due to the various fluids clinging to it but for now it’ll have to do. Luffy seemingly doesn’t mind it and promptly passes out with a goofy smile stretching on his soft face.

  
Law decides to take that moment to slip outside and change into fresh clothes and possibly sneak in a quick shower when he runs into Zoro who, despite the carefully neutral expression, seems to be vaguely amused by something.

  
Shit.

  
He probably heard.

  
“Law, you know that I’d take a punch for you. Not a bullet and not a knife, but definitely a punch. But if you don’t keep it down, next time you’ll be the one catching punches,” he says with a smug smirk and Law doesn’t know if he should feel threatened when the green-hair pats his stiff shoulder, supposedly friendly. “Luffy woke me up from my nap.”

 

Law ducks his head in shame, subconsciously trying to tip his fuzzy hat lower – it’s not placed on top of his head this time around, discreetly covering the mess on his nether regions.

  
“Can’t promise you anything,” he says honestly and rushes off, face flaming and Zoro’s curious gaze drilling holes into the back of his messy hoodie all the while.


End file.
